


And that's okay

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Sometimes Sam's girlfriend has bad days.And that's okay.Because he understands more than most people.





	And that's okay

Sam’s girlfriend sometimes doesn’t want to be touched and that’s okay, she needs her space and he’s going to give it to her. Sometimes she will look uncomfortable when he hugs her so he stops because he understands that sometimes she just doesn’t want to be held. Sam’s girlfriend sometimes will sit away from him on the couch rather than cuddle up with him but he understands because she just needs her space.

And that’s  _okay._

Sometimes she will sit in her room by herself curled up in bed he always asks if she needs anything and if she does all she needs to do is shout for him. Sometimes she needs to be alone for a little bit and he understands. He’s found her crying in her room sometimes over nothing because she’s feeling a little emotional.

And that’s  _okay._

Some days she won’t talk to him at all, not because she’s angry but because she just doesn’t feel up to talking and he understands that sometimes talking can be a little too much but she’ll listen to him when he talks. On the odd occasion she doesn’t want to hear him talk she just wants him to hold her because she needs to bask herself in silence

And that’s  _okay_ _._  

She acts as if she doesn’t care and lacks empathy.

And that’s  _okay_.

But Sam knows she has a heart of gold and will go out of her way to make others happy, even when she is feeling low. When she’s feeling low she will bury herself in blankets on the couch and eat junk food all day but then she’ll get upset because she thinks she’s getting fat.

And that’s  _okay._

Because he is there to always remind her that she is beautiful.

Sam get’s pissed off when people get offended when she doesn’t want them to touch her. Some days he just wants to say, ‘’Hey buddy, like excuse me but she doesn’t want you to touch her arm, she doesn’t want to hug you right now and I don’t give a shit that you’re family and I don’t care if the phrase ‘I don’t want to be touched puts you off, just don’t fucking touch her.’’

Because  _that’s not_  okay.

When he asks her whats wrong she always response with the same old, ‘’I’m just tried.’’

And that’s  _okay._

But he always asks, ‘’Tired of what?’’ Just to see the relief on her face that somebody understands and Sam does understand because he’s been where she has been.

When she gets enthusiastic over something even if it’s over something that he either doesn’t like or it’s over something small he will always give her his full attention because he knows what it’s like to have someone not listen when you can feel a person physically not caring at all. Sam will always give her the time she wants to tell him about something that has made her happy.

Sometimes he has to reassure her on a daily basis because she needs to hear it because she has little voice in the back of her head that will sit and belittle her, it can be a little annoying but he knows she thankful.

And that’s  _okay._

He texts her when he’s on his way or when he get home because he knows she worries about him constantly and it puts her mind and rest.

And that’s  _okay._

Hugs, when she needs one he will give it to her because she needs to feel grounded, safe and warm because after a hard day something as little as a hug can make it all better.

And that’s  _okay._

The most important thing is that Sam is always there when he needs her because that’s what’s important because that is what holds them together. Sam loves his girlfriend even with all her little quirks and he knows that she loves him to because even on the days where she doesn’t want to be touched she tries and even Sam can see that she’s trying damn hard.

He loves her and she loves him and that’s all that matters because it’s  _okay._


End file.
